dannyphantomocsfandomcom-20200214-history
OC Page: Natalia "Natalie" Durante
Personality Since she is young, Natalie still acts childish in some ways. She tends to look up to Michelle more than Jocelyn, and has picked up some the cowgirl’s rowdy habits. Although she herself tends to be more of a goody two-shoes and tattles on Michelle on occasion. Good Traits Honest, cheerful, courageous, enthusiastic, adventurous, creative, energetic. Bad Traits Nosy, reckless, gets jealous easily, sometimes selfish, naive, often gossips, is a general annoyance to Jocelyn and Michelle. Powers One-way telepathy between her and her sisters. Background Story Natalie is the 3rd born to Amelia and Travis and the youngest sibling to Jocelyn and Michelle. As the youngest, she gets the most attention in the family. She, like her sisters, love horses and barrel racing. Even though she and Michelle tend to argue the most, she looks up to her older sister very passionately. Michelle finds it sweet but sometimes annoying, especially when Natalie copies her style or rats on her most of the time. When the divorce between her parents happened, she was barely even 6 years old, so she doesn’t remember her dad all too well. however the divorce and move was as heartbreaking to her as it was to her older sisters and her mother, even though she didn’t really understand what was happening back then. She figured it out when she was older, of course. She tried not to let it bother her, however it still left a painful memory in her mind. A few years went by, Jocelyn went to college and the focus shifted on her and Michelle. When Michelle was 13, Natalie began to notice that her sister started to act weird around her and their mother, shortly after the Guys and White lab was destroyed. Naturally worried about her sister, Natalie began to watch her closely, until one day, she saw Michelle’s leg disappear and then sink through the floor. It was then when she confronted Michelle about it, and that day she learned that her sister had acquired ghost powers after destroying the Guys in White lab. Normally, Natalie would’ve tattle-tailed to Amelia about it, but Michelle made her swear to keep quiet, and she had, until that fateful when Michelle had gotten seriously injured and revealed her secret to the entire town. Before she knew it, they left their homeland of Texas and to a city called Amity Park. Natalie was just as saddened as Michelle to leave, but she tried to make the best of it, and it’s worked. She is currently one of the popular kids in Casper Jr. High. Interesting Facts *Natalie is deathly allergic to a bee sting, and chocolate. She had a few trips to the hospital because of both allergens. *Even though Natalia is her real name, she prefers to be called Natalie or Nat. *Even though she’s a bit of a tattle-tale, she cares for Michelle and only does it to keep her sister out of trouble. *Just like Michelle, she hopes to become one of the world’s best rodeo stars. *Unlike Michelle, Natalie was always one of the popular kids in school. She doesn’t succumb to peer pressure and is always standing with her head held high and proud. *She is known to have a tiny bit of a psychic connection between her and her sisters. She can telepathically read their thoughts and feelings, however it’s more of a glimpse. She tries to open a telepathic channel between herself and horses like Michelle has. *She is also secretly jealous of the power Michelle has, and jealous of the smarts and “healing touch to animals” Jocelyn has. Category:Female OCs